


Super Mario Galaxy's Beach Bowl Galaxy Is Lit

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magic, Pineapples, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Jose and Brock have some uh... interesting times with a pineapple.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Super Mario Galaxy's Beach Bowl Galaxy Is Lit

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY HAYLEIGHAYNNE MOMMY CAN'T TAKE YOU TO STARBIEZ WITH YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW ME AND DADDY ARE PLAYING A GAME OF HOW MUCH DICK-OOP I MEAN UM STRAWS I CAN TAKE WITHOUT GAGGING

Brock and Jose moved to Hawaii! So they were grocery shopping found a delicious looking pineapple. They got it then headed to the beach to eat it.

"ACHT ACHT!" Jose said as Brock was about to cut it.

"I got an idea." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" He asked.

"What if, just WHAT IF we shoved that down your peepee hole?" Brock shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Brock took his swim shorts off in a flash and Jose grabbed some sand and pulled down Brock's foreskin and poured sand all up on his dick and pulled the foreskin back up. Crunchy. Jose slid a finger into Brock's urethral opening then another then another until both fists were in there.

"Okay, put the pineapple in." Brock slid the pineapple into his urethra and then moaned.

"Feels weird but good." Jose nodded. He grabbed Brock's foreskin and tore it off, making Brock go-

"YEEOOWWWW!" It was super sensitive and bleeding but Jose jerked him off, making the skin raw and bleed even more.

"I'm gonna, ooo, I'M GONNA COME!!!" Brock screamed and luckily the waves were big today so no one heard him. He came all over the pineapple and his cum bubbled out of the extremely stretched out tip and Jose ripped the pineapple out, leaving Brock's cock thicc and misshapen. It flopped down and Brock put his swim shorts back on. They played and splashed in the ocean until Jose got sleepy so they went back to their condo and showered then went to bed.

-

"AAAAAH! AAAAAAUUAUUAAAAAHH!!!" Jose woke up to Brock screaming. What was going on?! Jose jumped outta bed and ran to the bathroom.

"JOSE!" Brock didn't turn around. He sounded weally weally angy and mad!!

"What's happening?" Jose cautiously asked.

"You did this to me. YOU!" Brooke turned around and started giggling. Holy SHIT! Brock was at least 14 inches, SUPER thicc and his foreskin had grown back extra.

"That pineapple..." Jose said and Brock nodded.

"It's magic. I have an idea." jose nodded and they grabbed the pineapple.

"Now, I wanna try something else. I carbed the perfect hole for you to fuck it, then I want you to eat all the pineapple and cum in there."

"Okay, will do." Jose took off his boxers and stroked himself until he was hard and slid his dick into the magical pineapple. He fucked it good and hard, her virginity had been taken by a short, weird, nonsense talking drag queen! Jose came with a groan and then Brock got a cup and held it under the whole. Jose drank his own cum before eating the pineapple itself.

"We should see results by tomorrow morning." Scientist Dr. Hayhoe said.

-

By the next morning, Jose felt different down there. He smiled and kicked off the covers and pulled down his boxers and...

What?

Jose ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and gasped. It did the opposite of Brock! Jose had. VAGINA!!!

"Brock?" Jose said shakily, on the verge of crying.

"Is it HUGE?!" Jose let out a sob.

"It's..." Jose lifted up his leg and got a good luck of it in the mirror.

"It's a cocchie." He touched his new clit and ran his fingers against his folds and slid a finger into his entrance. He pulled it out and it smelled... nice. He was terrified of scary vaginas but his was actually pretty. It was tight, wet, no loose or saggy skin, damn he was getting turned on! It felt swollen and heavy. He lied down and spread his legs and Brock screamed.

"EWWWWW A VAGINA!!!" Brock ran away and Jose cupped his non existent boobies. He pretended they were there because he's a womannnn now. He reached down and poked prodded at his new pussy until one spot felt really good! It was a little ball a little ways atop of his entrance.

"That must be the clitoris!" He exclaimed and circled his finger around it and played with his'

"Ooo labia minora." a slid a finger into his vaginal opening He pumped his finger and out as he rubbed his clit before-

"Hnnn, fuck!" Jose curled his finger up again and a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over him.

"So girls have g spots but in the vajayjay? Huh." Jose got back to work and he had the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He creamed ADN squirted and just lied there, breathing heavily.

"Hey I forgot some money I was gonna buy- DID YOU TOUCH IT?!" Brock asked in a horrified tone.

"Yeah, feels good." Jose swiped cream out of his pussy and ate it.

"Tastes good too." Brock screamed and quickly got in their Jeep and skrrted away.

"Wow." Jose said. And it was exactly that. Wow.


End file.
